Age of Aquarius
by Bugart-VonBum-Kiss
Summary: They really were starcrossed she thought. but they were there were dark places were the stars could not watch them, and they could be free Make sure u review so I know people r out there lolz
1. Chapter 1

Age of Aquarius

I'm dying waiting between the Mondays so writing to get all the fanfic-y goodness just cause there aren't to many stories up yet so enjoy and please watch the show I don't want it cancelled!

…...

Emery hated the distance Roman was putting up between them. It was like he was suffocating her with silence just by not looking at her. He was breathing the same air but was not on the same planet with her, it was like she was in a dream reaching out she felt like her hand would go right though him.

Sitting back in her chair she glanced over at greyson who caught her glance and gave her a warm smile, smiling back she felt guilty.

There was no reason to feel guilty but she did no less. Hanging with Grayson these last few days had helped take her mind off. Well everything.

Her dad, roman the silence Julia being healed and school was some where on that list to.

She barley noticed the bell or Grayson calling her name. her eyes were on roman, just watching him gather his things to leave and head to his next class. It was gym, not the she had memorized his schedule or anything they just had a lot of classes together.

She watched the muscles in his back through the thin shirt he was wearing, the sector hardly gave much more then what they "thought" the atrians deserved. His birth marks peeked at her from the frayed edge of his shirt.

Her heart clenched when he glanced at her, only to sink when he made eye contact with her held it then turned away from her.

"helllo paging emery, come down to earth" Julia begin to snap her fingers in front of her nose.

"hmm yeah I'm here what's up" emery brushed off the last traces of her space out and begin to gather her own things.

"I was saying we should head to gym if we want time to make these uniforms look good" Julia slung her back pack over her shoulder and cocked her hip.

"iv tried complaining to the school board that the uniforms bring down school spirit but them seem to just brush the topic off I mean come on people this sent 2018 anymore ugh!" Taylor flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"although I wont fight to keep the boys uniform just the same" Taylor gave a smile to drake who gave a smirk back as he passed.

"your so bad Taylor: Julia laughed and linked her arm though Taylor's. They had become fast friends since the carnival and emery was thrilled that Julia was making friends so fast, thou she knew if she needed Julia to herself she just had to say the word.

Emery linked her arm though Julia's free arm and they made there way to gym, Greyson trailing close to emery chatting about this and that. The mild chit chat cleared Emery's mind and let it go as blank as it could for a teenager.

…...

Pulling on the much debated uniform, which consisted of short black spandex shorts and a matching black tank, which was a little to thigh and was riding up her stomach.

" can you see my butt at all when I bend down?" Taylor asked while bending over showing emery a little to much.

"umm well your butt isn't completely hanging out ?" Julia said through her t-shirt which she was trying to pull over her head with out messing up her hair.

"perfect, hope drake notices not that I want him to" Taylor's cheeks became red and she averted her eyes.

"please he's going to be fallowing you like a puppy no work is going to be done" emery laughed and pulled her hair in to a high ponytail and laced up her sneakers.

Her own shorts were just a bit to short for her to, and some where deep in her she hoped that roman looked…just a little.

"come on ladies while where still young here out side on the field" coach shay called from the door.

Emery fallowed her friends out the door snickering at Julia bugging Taylor about her crush.

…...

Roman glanced at each of the girls coming out of the locker room, the boys didn't take nearly as long as the girls. Them being in knee length shorts and a plan tank they were set no fussing with hair just go.

Well drake glanced in the mirror a few times be fore heading out. Not that roman didn't bug him about it just a little.

Roman glanced back to the girls again smiling at his sister who waved from Teri's side, Teri who looked every bit as sullen as she normally did.

And behind her emery jogged out on to the field, roman lost his breath. One thing was to be said about humans entire, or what little entire the school deemed alright for public use.

Roman looked at there feet and let his eyes traveled right up passed her legs to her barley there shorts past the

Toned stomach that peeked from her tank past her shoulders and to her eyes where his gaze meet hers. He looked away his strength breaking just a little. He was very aware of his duty and what Beaumont had said to him.

Closing his eyes he took a breath and gave his attention the gym teacher,

…...

"ok kids were going to play a little soccer, team captains…emery….and Lukas, call your teams" coach called.

Emery and Lukas called their teams: emery had Julia, Taylor, Sophia, Greyson and a few others.

Lukas had roman, drake , Teri , and Eric, as well as the remaining class members.

"I don't know how to play soccer : Sophia asked.

"well basically you have to put the ball in the opposite net, the one over there, but you can only use your feet." emery gave a brief run down of the rules.

" I think having drake on their team is an unfair advantage…oh and they put him in net …were going to lose he takes up the whole net!" Julia whined.

"id like to be in net if possible" Greyson asked. Armey gave him and smile and nodded heading out in to the field.

Emery stood in the middle of the field waiting for Lukas to place his players, he was explain some of the rules as well. He slapped roman on the back and gave him a shove to the center of the field to face off with emery.

"ok the rules were explain and play clean no rough play…Eric that means you….have fun she threw the ball up between the teens and stepped back.

Right off the bat emery had the ball and was racing past roman who still had his foot where the ball had been mere seconds ago.

She skirted past a few other players and ki8cked it to Taylor who was running up by her, Taylor then dodged Eric and kicked it right back to her.

Emery was coming up fast on drake who got low to spread him self across the net more.

As she raced towards him in her side view she could see roman hoot on her heels. She side kicked it so roman ran past her and kicked it as hard as she could at the side of the net earning her team the first score of the game.

"hell yeah whoop go emery " Julia shouted from some where behind emery.

Drake looked mildly stunned and bent down and retrieved the ball. He threw it to emery who caught it and turned to take it back to the center of the field. Passing roman who looked just as shocked, she smiled big at him and walked right past him.

Roman gathered his wits and ran back to center field.

He looked ready this time and when the ball touched the ground he was on it and racing towards Sophia, only to have the ball snatched by Julia and kicked to Taylor who kicked it to emery again. She dodged Eric who looked a little winded and headed for the goal.

Drake looked determined to get this one and stretched his arms out, and left his top shoulder exposed. Emery took the shoot and laughed when drake turned purple.

This went on for the rest of the class with 6 to emery's team and 2 to Lukas team, all on Romans part.

…...

"ok gyms over most of you have a free block next feel free to use the field just put every thing away when your done" coach called heading back to the school.

The game had everyone in a good mood and not really willing to leave the field just yet.

"man that was awesome did you see my man block those shoots, drake you're a beast" Lukas clapped drake on the shoulder who looked down at him confused.

"beast?"

"that's a good thing, means your awesome" Taylor gave him a wink and touched his arm.

"if you say so" he smirked down at her.

"since we have the field to ourselves we should hang out side, its to nice to be inside" Sophia said plopping her self down on the ground fanning herself with her hand.

" what should we do? We could go get our lunch and eat out here?" Julia asked emery stretching her arm overhead and rolling her shoulders.

"sounds good, looks like Eric's putting every thing away anyway.

Emery watched drake stiffen and glare in Eric's direction, he was still angry emery could tell by the set of his shoulders.

Thou emery really only cared that roman who was sticking close to his sister would say. A selfish thought but she didn't care.

They headed into their respective locker rooms and showered before grabbing their lunches and heading out the bleachers by the field.

…...

Emery was glad she had a spare change of cloths, while playing the sun had rose high and it was almost stifling how hot it had became. She pulled on her denim short shorts and a lose tank top. Her hair still hanging damp around her shoulders she brushed it out pulling a few locks behind her eye.

She stood by the door waiting on her friends to finish be fore grabbing her back pack and heading to the bleachers by the field.

The boys were already sitting on the bleachers just shooting the breeze. Drake and roman sprawled side by side.

Emery didn't mind the view of roman stretched out arms bracing himself behind him.

"hmmm love the view" Taylor fanned herself smiling and sitting beside drake who looked pleased.

"not so bad yourself" he leaned back.

Emery took a chance and sat down beside roman who was talking to Lukas about his blog. He glanced at her before returning to his conversation.

Emery turned her attention to Julia and caught up with her enjoying the sun and just enjoying have roman close to her, if she stretched out her fingers from where they were bracing her she could touch his hand.

But she didn't and it made her sad, made her feel lonely.

The rest of the afternoon past in a blur of good company and good conversation.

When the bell rang and they felt almost hesitant to return to the school.

But they gather all their stuff and headed back,

Emery held back and tapped roman on the should he sighed and nodded to Sophia who walked ahead,

"sooo…..how's it going it feels like I haven't talked to you ina long time." she begin.

"emery…." he started only for emery to interrupt him.

" don't this is just friends talking nothing serious" emery looked him right in the eye trying to get him to talk.

"we will never just be friends"

Emery's heart sank and she looked down and played with the edge of her tank.

A hand grasped her wrist and she looked back up in to those blue eyes and held her breath.

"sorry I'm just a little on edge with school and life I don't mean to come off so rude, what's up" his eyes looked a little remorseful while his hand lingered.

"its nothing don't worry about it, I just wanted to see how you were doing" she stared down at her arm where roman was touching her and shivered at how it tingled where he was holding her, and much to her dismay he let go and put his hands in his pocket.

Roman nodded his head over to a tree and they walked over and took a seat.

"I guess I'm doing alright, I'm worried about my sister thou it was good to see her have fun its been pretty hard on her with …every thing" he stretched out and put one leg up getting comfy.

"I'm glad she had fun, she's pretty good at it to maybe she should go for the team, you weren't to bad yourself" emery gave him a big smile. He laughed and relaxed a little.

She like the thought of him on the team to, wearing the uniform running up and down the field and getting sweaty….she snapped out of the not so clean thought when she realised he was looking at her with a small smile.

"you look a little tired " roman smirked.

"you pretty hard to keep up with but facts are facts clear winner here" she laughed.

"yeah yeah gloat it up" he pushed her shoulder and leaned back putting his hands behind his head.

Emery's eyes couldn't help but stare at the strip of exposed skin on Romans stomach, she could see scattered birthmarks along the exposed skin. She reached out her hand and traced and few feeling contractions under her fingers before realising what she was doing and pulled her hand back.

" sorry…." she blushed and faced front so he wouldn't see.

"its ok…." he mumbled.

"I always wondered about your birthmarks are they all over is there a pattern?" she leaned back on her elbows turning her head towards him. He seemed to take a moment to answer.

"you don't have to tell me it doesn't matter" she said.

"no its alright, its just hard to explain I guess, each of us is born with their own birthmarks each one is different to each person. There's not really a pattern its just kind of every where, although some have more then others" he explained. He held up his arm to here and turned it so she could see the scatter of marks going down his arms and ending at his hand.

she grasped his arms and turned it this way and that tracing the makes and looking at each mark as if mapping them in her mind.

He shivered each time she ran her slender finger over a mark.

"do you have any birthmarks?" he asked her leaning up and taking his arm reluctantly back.

"just one, on my leg" she brought up her leg and inched she shorts up a little and exposed the tiny birth mark, it was shaped a little bit like a half moon.

He touched her mark just like she touched his and drew his hands back.

He glanced up and stared straight ahead of him, tensing as he did so.

Emery fallowed his gaze and pursed her mouth as she watched the armed guard watch them, gun still at the ready.

Roman shifted a little watching the guard as he made his around to the other side of the school, only relaxing when the guard was out of sight.

"they make me nervous sometimes…..I don't like when Beaumont stares at me" emery wrapped her arms around her knees.

"he stares at you?" he asked seeming a little bit off in his own head.

"some times….its probly all in my head but it feels like it some times" she muses.

He frowned a little before smiling at her and standing, offering his hand when he stood.

She grasped his hand and he hauled her to her feet, brushing off her shorts they made there way back to the school in time for there next block.

…...

Emery closed her locker at the end of the day feeling a tiny bit better about her standing with Roman. It was far from perfect and still needed a little work but it didn't feel hopeless.

She turned and leaned back against her locker smiling to her self.

" Hey Emery didn't see you at lunch, are we still on for after school?" Julia walked up to her clutching her own back pack.

"yeah I was just hanging out with Roman….don't say anything it was nothing…..were just friends" she said rolling her eyes as Julia smiled wide.

"yeah ok then and I have wings" they laughed.

"hey Emery, see you tomorrow?" Roman said walking past with the rest of the 7 walking to the bus that would take them home to the sector.

"yeah see you tomorrow" she smiled warm at him, and then smiled even bigger when he flashed her his own small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emery wasn't a girl to complain about silly things like how her hair was a rats nest in the morning or how if she didn't have at least two cups a coffee shed be reduced to grumblings for speech.

Still two cups of coffee and shed start getting ready for school pull on a cute tank here find a semi matching pair of socks there. Throw her phone against the wall a few times just because she could not figure out how to turn off the alarm.

Average teen mornings she figured.

Not to mention last night was the best sleep she's had ina long time, dreams filled with scattered birth marks and the blue light they would give off in the darkness of her room. Casting shadows and strings of light all around her room. Beautiful she thought back to her self.

It was one of those dreams where you just didn't want to wake up. You were so engrossed in the dream it almost felt real, and it made you sad when you did wake up and it was over.

Emery could feel all the sensations of dream Romans touch, could still smell him and it made her confused.

She place a shaky hand on her lower stomach, she could feel wear he rested his hand where he leaned in and whispered in to her ear.

She let out a breath and finished getting ready, the thought of seeing him at school was hard enough with out these thoughts in her head.

His eyes, his lips his body…

She took another ragged breath and grabbed her bag heading down stairs.

…...

Roman splashed some ice cold water on his face trying to clear his foggy mind.

To say his rest was unsettled was an understatement. He kept waking up thoughts making his head hurt his eyes water and his breath become ragged.

His thought were only of emery, her skin her smell how she looked at him even said his name.

He clenched his fists it was hard enough to control him self while she was touching him yesterday. He counted each birth mark she touched. It was like she set him on fire with her touch making him shiver and push off from leaning on the counter, he had to get to school, he had to get out of this room where he was alone and a wondering hand and his thoughts could be dangerous.

He grabbed a clean white shirt threw it on and grabbed his bag heading out the door.

…...

Drake had ignored this problem to long. He and Taylor agreed not to say anything about the night in the bathroom. But it made it harder to be near her and not reach out and touch her. Feel her hair against his arms feel her lips on his her hands wrapped around his arms.

But until he dealt with the Tregs they had to be careful. He knew Taylor wanted to talk to him about it but until he was ready she backed off and he was grateful for that.

Drake hated the thought of the Tregs.

At one point the wanted to be them, to train and protect his people. But now it just made him sick.

They were every thing he hated in himself.

But he knew he needed to keep tabs on them, if they learned that he and Taylor had been together they would kill her. They would take her away and he'd never see her again.

He tried to stay away but Taylor was like a black hole that kept pulling him towards him. Her laugh was sunlight, her body was art and her eyes made him calm.

Warriors protected their own and he intended to protect what was his. She was his.

He balled his fists up and punched the wall…

Black cyper was coming and he had no idea how to protect her, Roman would help he knew but the thought of bring roman who had loved one to protect made drake reconsider, as hard as it was not to feel like it was helpless.

Today he would tell Taylor every thing what happened in the bathroom and what he was going to do to protect her. No one was going to take her. She was his.

He grabbed his back pack and closed his door.

…...

Taylor was surprisingly a morning person, she liked the thought of a fresh start each day.

Taylor sat down at her vanity and looked at her self still in her sleep tank. She glanced at her neck where healing hickeys still graced her skin at the meeting of her shoulder to her neck. She brushed her finger tips along the small slightly yellowish bruise. She sighed wishing it would stay forever.

As long as she had that's bruise it was proof that what happened in the rest room had happened.

She knew they had silently agreed not to bring it up, she knew some thing was up with him and she wanted him to come to her on his terms.

As hard as it was to stay away from him. She could feel him staring at her neck some times, his eyes lingering on the spot where that was a little mark that no one but them had noticed.

And it made her press her legs together as if they were in that bathroom again him between her legs clutching her in a almost desperate way.

She was aware of how he afraid of being left alone, it was her fear to.

She got up and grabbed her clothing for the day and left her room.

She brushed her bruise again before turning off her light.

…...

Helllo people I just wanted to do a little chapter just to get something out there its been awhile life seems to be pretty busy these days of well I'm loving the drake Taylor and is any one else suddenly aware of how hot drake it? I mean roman yeah but damn drake …just…yeah I'm loving it they better hurry up I'm so down for some drake and Taylor

Well let me know how the story's coming alone nice to get some feed back now and them J


	3. Chapter 3

**Freedom is only reachable by grasping**

Emery closed her locker after gathering her text books for her next class.

"you look tired" Grayson came up behind emery and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Emery jumped and turned facing Grayson with a smile, but while shrugging off his hand.

"stayed up studying for Friday, and trying to fix my phone" Emery pulled her poor crack cell phone from her pocket and handed it over to Grayson meekly.

"I don't know how you manage this, this is what the third phone of the year?" Grayson chuckled, turning the phone over in his hand. He handed it back readjusting his back he turned towards the doors where the atrians 7 were coming in from the buss.

"Emery did you see the news last night? Some red hawks tried to blow up the sector" Julia came running up behind them and yanked on Emery's hand.

"yeah my dad was watching it" Emery frowned and looked at Roman who was smiling at her from down the hall by his locker. Drake was talking to him but it looked like he was more interested in Emery.

"Roman? You hear me there saying the Red hawks are going to do worse, I know the Tregs are planning some thing" Drake closed his locker leaning against it he glanced across the hall at the turned head of Taylor, who was talking in hushed tones to Zoe.

"Drake if you want to say some thing to her you can ya know" Roman smirked at his friend hand on his shoulder.

Drake shook off his hand leaning over to Roman so they wouldn't be heard.

"we both know you and me are in the same boat, its just to risky to seem over involved right now, and the Tregs have spies every where I don't want Taylor to get hurt because I can't keep my distance" he sighed.

"I agree" Roman frowned and glanced again at Emery who waved and gave him a small smile.

…...

Emery was tapping her pencil against her desk. Taylor throw a scrunched up piece of paper trying to get her to stop her tapping.

Shooting Taylor an apologetic smile her turned her attention back to the teacher.

:so for this assignment ill be paring you up in to grouped of four, just remember you need to really make some thing of this opportunities it counts for thirty percent of your finial grade" miss Chan called out handing out papers to the class.

" you have your partners listed on you paper use the rest of the block to get to know each over better " she passed a paper over to Roman who glanced at his sheet.

He sighed, he was with emery and drake and Taylor.

Not only was he with his own weakness, drake was with his to.

Drake pulled his chair up to Romans.

"what should we do?" Drake leaned over to Roman so they wouldn't be over heard.

"I don't know" he replied glancing over his shoulder at Emery who was talking to Taylor in quite tones.

"so….do you think I should be worried about Zoe?" Taylor tossed her hair over her shoulder ion a nervous twitch.

"Why would you be worried about Zoe? ….did some thing happen with her and Drake?" Emery pulled on Taylor's arm and sat them down in the Conner of the class room.

"well… I don't know….me and drake kind of hooked up when they came to town…and then he acted weird after and left with Zoe…" Taylor frowned and pulled a strand of her blonde hair twisting it around her finger.

"you hooked up with drake" Emery leaned back in her chair clearly shocked.

"well…I was bound to happen sooner or later I just thought he liked me…when I talk to him he just brushed me off so I've been ignoring the problem kind of" she huffed.

"well as far as iv seen he does like you I don't know about Zoe, I mean I thought she was your best friend?" emery glanced o0ver at Zoe who was talking in her group to Eric.

"that's what I thought to, I mean she knows how much I liked drake and now I don't really know what to say to her, she says nothing is going on with them but I don't really trust her" Taylor looked sad and a little lost so emery placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Taylor smiled at her in thanks.

"so where would you girls like to do this assignment, its pretty nice out side ?" Drake came up behind Taylor, who shivered and stiffened. Getting up out of her chair she turned around to face him not really looking him in the eyes,

"yeah that would be nice, where do you think we should work emery?" she turned her gaze to emery.

"I know the perfect place" emery smiled leading them out of the class room.

…...

"I didn't even know this place was up here" Taylor exclaimed walking around.

They had gone up to the roof where there was a canopy and small out side greenhouse. It looked a lot like the one Roman and his dad had built.

Roman was running his fingers over the planks of wood holding the planters in place. Small smile was gracing his face.

"I found it a few weeks ago, they built it to grow spices for the cooking classes, but I guess people started adding flower to" she leaned down to smell one of the rose bushes.

Roman was watching her lean down, he had to catch himself as he realised he was glancing down her shirt a little.

Looking away red cheeks he was smacked rather hard on the shoulder, looking over at drake who had the worlds biggest smirk possible, roman smacked him back not really looking him in the eyes.

Taylor and emery went and sat over a few benches that were in the shade of the canopy.

They laid there books out and both girls looked up at their matching partners and smiled.

To say it took both boys breath away was an understatement.

"what did we get ourselves in to" drake muttered to Roman.

Roman smiled back to emery and sat beside her pulling his own books out,

…...

The bell had rung a full hour before they even thought about getting up, lucky they had a spare block right after. They had been doing the bare minimum work of working choosing instead to just hang out and chat.

As the time passed Drake had scooted closer and closer to Taylor who had in return done the same, until they were pressed up side by side with out being to noticeable.

Roman and Emery had more tack then that, just keeping there arms touching. Every time one would move the other would mourn the loss of contact.

" ok so tell me Taylor whets the craziest thing you've ever done? " emery laughed.

They had been asking random questions all day.

"hmmm well I have a tattoo if that counts as crazy" she said sheepishly.

"what no way you have a tattoo? Let me see" Emery jumped on Taylor who started laughing.

"ok calm down iv had it for a year I think" Taylor leaned back a little.

"what did you get? Can you show us?" Emery asked.

"I could show you or not…." Taylor smirked.

"not fair princess you see ours all the time" drake reasoned, eyes roaming her body for any glimpses of this tattoo.

"that doesn't count yours are birth marks, and iv seen al your anyway, and the sad fact is you didn't notice it hahahahh" Taylor laughed.

Drakes eyes widened a little, he glanced over at emery.

"oh stop she knows" Taylor hit his arm.

"its not like it wouldn't have happened sooner or later any way" Roman laughed a little.

":he's right your guys are way obvious" Emery laughed again at the look both drake and Taylor shared.

"are we that see though?" Taylor said looking at drake.

"maybe you are I'm stealth" drake he puffed out his chest and smirked.

"hardly" Taylor said under her breath.

"well your in a safe zone, so Taylor stop diverting the conversation show us the tattoo" Emery asked.

Taylor got up and turned around pulled her shirt up a little, and there it was a tiny tattoo.

It was a tiny sparrow on her lower back, its wings spread as if in mid flight.

"I got it after my 15th birthday" she said pulled her shirt back down.

Drake reached over once she had sat down and reached under her shirt ghosting his fingers over the tiny tattoo.

Taylor could barley keep a straight face while his fingers ran over the tattoo, leaning a little closer to him she kept her gaze forward.

"have you thought about getting any Emery?" Taylor asked.

"hm I have, my mom would kill me though." she mused.

"you should it's a very librating feeling" Taylor smiled.

"I could take you I have a few friends who own shops" she said.

"really….you know what I think I will, I have a few ideas of what I would want to." emery looked over at Roman and smiled.

Roman was captivated by emery smile.

His gaze went from her eyes to her nose to her laugh lines just poking out from her smile to her mouth.

His gaze stopped on her lips as he traced them with his eyes. Glancing back up at here eyes they made contact.

She was looking at him from under impossibly long lashes smile still on her face.

"what would you get?" Roman asked.

"a star" she smiled even wider.

He then realised what she meant, a star was there thing. A star was some thing they shared.

"I think that would be perfect" he mused.

"where would you put it?" Drake called them both our of there little moment.

"I don't know, some where not seen I guess, maybe on my hip" emery shrugged.

Roman glanced down at the hem of her shirt which had rise little, he could see a small sliver of pale skin and had to look away.

All four friend jumped at the sound of the warning bell. emery looked at her watch.

"we should get going its pretty late" she stood and grabbed her books and her bag.

" same time tomorrow?" Drake asked. Still glued to Taylor side.

"works for me" Taylor looked over at emery who nodded in agreement.

Taylor and drake both headed to the exit talking about this and that. They didn't even notice Roman and Emery had fallen behind.

"I think a star is perfect" Roman told Emery, smile on his face,

"me to, it means a lot to me." she smiled up at him. Turning she headed towards the door, roman put a hand out a grasped her forearm.

She turned back to him, he was looking around as if searching for people,

"whets up-" Emery started but was quickly silenced,

Roman brought his lips down on her softly.

Her brain went numb, it must have been a good 10 seconds before she could react and grab his waist for support.

It was like all her strength had left. It just like that it over.

Her eyes wide he brushed a lock of her hair away. Hand tracing her cheek he smiled down at her.

"whh what was that for" she asked, hands still on his waist, she could feel his bare skin where a part of his shirt was pushed up. His skin was warm and soft, she tighten her grasp a little more.

"your still in danger, but I couldn't let you leave this roof with out knowing how this tattoo your getting makes me feel….wait just a little longer for me…" he ran his hand though her hair.

"you should know by now its only you, I'll take the future with you then the safety of now" she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Emery wrapped loosely around her he whispered in to her hair.

"I'm glad…."

The last bell rang and then pulled apart sadly.

Gathering the last of there thing they left the safe haven of the roof top.

Unknown to them a pair of eyes watched, a pair of eyes that wished harm.

…...

Review people I need to know whats happening broskis im at the mercy of your thoughts!


End file.
